Live or Die?
by Anime-17
Summary: What if the tamers went to the same high school, still had their digimon, and the parents didn't know? What if Susie still played with dolls? Find out when a strange digimon shows up and they go to the rescue. But, there's a price to pay. Henrika
1. It Appears

Author's note: Hello, everybody! This is my second digimon fic. I'll probably only have 2-4 chapters in it tops, and some of them will be a little short. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it :) This is just the intro:

**Live or Die?**

**Chap. 1 It Appears**

Rika was sitting in the dining room with her grandma, having tea. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Rika, what's the matter?" she asked, "You haven't drank any tea yet."

Rika then sipped a small portion and put it back on the table.

"Rika, what's wrong? You look worried."

"Oh…it's nothing."

"Nothing? Well, you wouldn't look like that if something wasn't bothering you."

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay…but just know that you can come to me if you ever need anything."

Rika sighed.

"By the way…your mother wants you to go shopping with her tomorrow after school."

"Great," Rika rolled her eyes.

"Rika, honey, your mother only wants what's best for you."

"I know, but…"

Her grandma put her cup down, "……Rika…please tell me what's going on. You usually don't keep things bottled up inside you."

Rika looked up at her, who was smiling a compassionate smile.

"It's about……a boy."

"…Really?"

"Um…yeah, I-" Rika stopped short, seeing Renamon standing behind her grandma, "I…I gotta go somewhere…"

"But, I thought you said-"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks!" with that, Rika left the room in a flash, leaving her grandma puzzled.

Rika came to her bedroom and silently stepped in.

"Renamon?" she whispered.

Renamon appeared, "Rika, we need to go."

"What's up?"

"A digimon is here. I can sense it."

"Okay, just a sec."

Rika grabbed her digivice and ran out the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Guilmon, I have some bread for you!" Takato shouted, "Guilmon, I-" he stopped short, seeing no one in the small building.

"Guilmon?...Where are you?"

_This is odd…_he thought to himself, _He's not here…_

Takato was in the park at the place where Guilmon had been staying.

"1…2…3…" a voice spoke.

Takato turned around, seeing Calumon **(A/N: Is that spelled right?) **by a tree.

He walked over, "Calumon, what are you doing?"

"Shhhhh! I'm counting!"

"Uh…Okay."

"……7…8…9…10…ready or not, here I come!"

He ran all over the area, searching. Soon he came to a bush.

"I found you!"

Guilmon came out from hiding, "Aw, man...I'm not very good at this game."

"Now it's your turn to look!"

"So, that's where you were," said Takato, "I was worried."

"Hi, Takatomon," Guilmon smiled.

"Hey, I brought some bread for y-"

"C'mon, Guilmon!" Calumon pleaded, "Let's play again! Let's play again!"

"But, I'm hungry. Can't we have a break?"

Calumon frowned, "…Okay……"

After eating some rolls, Guilmon started growling.

"Is it another digimon, boy?" Takato asked.

"Yes…and it's a really big one."

"Let's go!"

Takato and Guilmon went into the distance.

Calumon started running after them, "Guys, wait for me!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Henry sat in his bedroom, typing up some homework on the computer. Suddenly, Susie burst in.

"Henwy! Henwy! Come play with me!" she wined.

"Susie, I'm kinda busy right now."

"But, Henwy, me and Terriermon want you to come." She held up Terriermon, who was wearing a small, pink doll dress.

"Uh…"

"Susie!" their mom called, "Leave your brother alone!"

"But mommy!"

"Go play in your room, he's doing schoolwork!"

"Ohhhh…" Susie reluctantly left, leaving Terriermon on the bed.

"Henry, you gotta stop letting your sister play with me!" Terriermon complained as he took the dress off, "I'm sick of wearing doll clothes!"

"Sorry, Terriermon. I'm working on a class project right now. I have to have it done for my study group tomorrow."

"Are they making _you _do all the work.?"

"Well…not really. I volunteered to take notes for them. Rika's making the poster, Alice is doing the-" he heard a noise outside.

"What is it, Henry?"

"I don't know," he stood up and walked to the window. Sirens echoed all throughout the city and helicopters were flying everywhere.

"Looks like another digimon is causing trouble down there."

Terriermon jumped on his shoulder, "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

They ran down the stairs, and Henry was about to open the front door when his mom saw them.

"Henry, where are you going?"

"I'm just…meeting some friends."

"Can't that wait? You have homework to do."

"I'll do it later! Bye!" he ran out the door.

Henry's mom crossed her arms, _I wonder what he's up to…_

Author's note: There's the first chapter. The next one will be posted up ASAP, but not until after my busy weekend. It's when all the tamers go to fight the digimon in the city. (Jeri is in the chapter, and possibly some other familiar characters)


	2. The Battle Begins

Author's note: First of all, **Henrika, **I'm sorry if the first chapter was a little confusing, so I put up a new summary to make it more clear. (May take a while to get posted) And, about the "description," I haven't written many stories, so I'm still working on it. But, yes, it was VERY helpful criticism. Thanx for all of the reviews so far, everybody! I was finally able to post up this chapter.

**Live or Die?**

**Chap. 2 The Battle Begins**

Jeri walked through the city, humming to herself.

_**Boom!**_

_What was that? _she thought.

_**Boom! Boom!**_

She froze. Turning around, she saw a huge digimon, its laser gun pointed straight at her. She was too afraid to move.

It fired and Jeri screamed.

"Jeri!" Takato cried as he pushed her out of the way, "Guilmon, now!"

Takato slid a card through his digivice, "Digi modify! Digivolution activate!"

Guilmon digivolved twice into Wargrowlmon. Then, he attacked, but the digimon didn't even flinch.

Surprisingly, it was soon hit by a triangular attack.

"Huh?" Takato looked behind him, seeing Henry and Rapidmon.

"You didn't think I'd let you do this alone, did you?" Henry asked jokingly.

"Count us in," another voice stated.

They saw Rika with Renamon.

"Digi modify! Digivolution activate!"

Renamon digivolved twice into Taomon and joined in the fight.

As the digimon began to attack, Jeri stood to the side, _I still wish that I had Leomon, even after all these years…_

She observed the others fighting, and sighed.

_I just wish I could help…somehow._

"Our attacks aren't working!" Takato admitted.

"Let's all attack together, then," suggested Rika.

"Let's go!" Wargrowlmon exclaimed, "Atomic Blaster!

"Rapid Fire!"

"Talisman of Light!"

All of the attacks hit the digimon at once, but he wasn't affected.

"Huh?" everyone said, confused.

Takato wondered, "What kind of digimon is this?"

Henry took out his digivice, "Its Metalimon. A robot-type digimon, ultimate level. Special attack: Sonic Laser."

"Ultimate level?"

"This is gonna be just like fighting a deva…" Rika gulped, "…or worse."

"C'mon, Rika, why are you so worried all of a sudden?" asked Henry.

She pointed to Metalimon, "That's why."

Metalimon began to transform and he had multiple weapons on his arms.

He grinned, "You digimon will now meet your demise!" he began shooting multiple shots at them, and they cried out in agony.

"What now?" Henry pondered.

"Get your shield cards!" suggested Takato.

"Digi modify!" they shouted in unison as they slid their cards through, "Shield activate!"

Shields formed around their partners.

"Let's get him!" cried Rapidmon.

They all did multiple attacks at once, and Metalimon actually stumbled.

He was very frustrated, "You're gonna pay for that! Sonic Boom!"

The ground shook tremendously, and the attack was able to break their shields. Metalimon then used his laser arms and fired.

"Laser Canon!"

They all screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

"NO!" the tamers shouted.

None on their digimon could get up. Metalimon looked down at Taomon. She was struggling to stand, _I must protect Rika...I have to fight for her!_

"Admit it!" Metalimon laughed, "You are no match for me!"

"Taomon, get up! You can do it!" Rika encouraged.

"I…must help…Rika," Taomon mumbled.

"So, is that what this is all about? Protecting your tamer?"

"She's…my friend."

"Friend! Ha! We'll just see about that…"

Metalimon shouted, "Laser Canon!"

Every single weapon now fired, heading straight for Rika.

"No!" shouted Taomon.

Rika looked up and gasped. She was soon hit by a crushing blow and fell.

"Rika!" Takato and Henry exclaimed.

As the dust settled, Rika lay on the concrete, motionless.

"RIKA!" Henry ran over to her.

He knelt down and held her in his arms, "Rika?...Rika, talk to me!"

She was silent.

Henry began to cry, "I didn't even get to tell her…" he spoke silently, "……She's gone."

Author's note: First Cliffhanger! Yay! Please review more, guys. You have many helpful hints, critiques, etc. Next chapter, or should I say last, is coming soon!


	3. Is this the End?

Author's note: Hey, everyone, it's the final chapter of the story! Thanx for all the great comments. (By the way, sorry about the typo, **Henrika**, and you don't have to say sorry for criticism. I like getting tips, and etc.)

**Live or Die?**

**Chap. 3 Is this the End?**

Takato was stunned about what had just happened, "No…How could…" his sadness soon turned into anger as he took out a card.

"Biomerge Activate!"

Meanwhile, Rapidmon cried out, "Henry, what are you doing? I need some help!"

Henry turned around, tears still falling.

_He's right…but, Rika……_

He looked at her again.

_What am I thinking? Rapidmon may end up just like her if I don't do anything…_

Slowly standing, Henry took out a blue card.

_Time to biomerge…_

But, just as he was about to slide it through, Metalimon shouted, "Sonic Boom!"

Tremors spread quickly and when the attack reached Henry, he was knocked unconscious.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Henry slowly opened his eyes, seeing Takato, "What…What happened?"

"You were knocked out by one of Metalimon's attacks. But, no worries; Guilmon and I were able to defeat him."

"Where's Terriermon?"

"With Jeri and Guilmon."

"…Where at?"

"The…hospital."

Henry suddenly sat up, "I almost forgot! Is Rika okay?"

"We're not sure."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Many hours had passed and everyone sat in the hospital, nervously waiting.

"I sure hope she's all right," Jeri said.

Soon, a nurse walked in.

"Is…is she going to make it?" Takato asked.

"The doctor thinks so…but, we think that one of you should try to talk to her."

Takato put his hand on Henry's shoulder, "Henry…you can go if you want."

Henry looked towards the hallway leading to Rika's room and nodded. He followed the nurse there.

He thought, _This might be the last time I ever get to see her…_

The nurse stopped at room 204, "You may go in."

Henry slowly turned the doorknob, seeing Rika bandaged and bruised. She didn't move at all and the monitor beeped.

Walking in, more tears cane to his eyes. He sat in a chair next to the bed.

_I can't believe this is happening…She can't be like this._

Henry remembered what the nurse had said and began to speak.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Rika…but I just want to say that it's all my fault you were hurt. I may not seem that way, but I just know that I could've protected you……I could've saved you…I guess I didn't…It should've been me instead. I need you…Rika, I…I can't live without you."

He bowed his head and wept.

"You…you can't go……"

A couple of seconds passed…then, a voice murmured, "…Henry?..."

Henry suddenly looked up, seeing Rika's eyes open.

"Rika, you're awake!" he exclaimed as he hugged her softly, "…I can't believe it."

"Henry…I'm fine."

"No…" Henry pulled away, "No you're not," moisture still trickled down his face.

"But…But, I'm-"

"I know, it's just…I can't stand seeing you like this…"

"……Henry?"

"…Yeah?"

"It's not your fault."

Henry was a little surprised, "You…you heard what I said?"

Rika smiled, "Every word…"

This made Henry smile, too.

She continued, "And…I think what you said was really sweet…"

"…Rika…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I already told you it wasn't your fault that I'm hurt."

"No, it's not that. I'm sorry that I've kept a secret from you all these years…" Henry took one of her hands in his, "…Rika?..."

Rika looked into his eyes.

"…I've been hiding all my feelings for a long time…and I just want you to know that……I love you…"

Rika was awestruck, "…Henry……" tears of joy formed in her eyes, "Do…do you really mean it?"

"Yes, Rika…" his hand touched her face, "…I really do."

Their faces grew closer every second, until Henry pressed his lips to hers and they shared their first kiss.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A day later, everyone had returned to the hospital to visit Rika.

_I can't wait to see her again…_Henry thought to himself.

As they were waiting patiently, a nurse soon came out.

She asked, "Are you here to visit someone?"

Henry stood up, "Yes. Rika Nonaka, in room 204."

The nurse frowned, "I'm…very sorry to say this…but, she passed away this morning."

**THE END**

Author's note: Man, I hate the ending, but I like writing stories that make me cry…_Sniff…_Anyway, please review this last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading. (If you haven'tread my other digimon story, The Choice, you should check it out)

Anime17


End file.
